golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wannabe
"Wannabe" is a song by Golden Child, and the second track on their first studio album, Re-boot. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 웃음을 잃은 것 같아 행복을 잊은 것 같아 어둠이 내려앉은 듯 Lay Me Down 절망은 내 거울 같아 내일은 안 올 것 같아 어둠이 다 질 때까지 날 구해줘 널 들려줘 귓가에 너의 Melody로 가득 채워 보여줘 널 알려줘 어둠뿐인 이 세상에 네 눈빛이 날 눈뜨게 해 날 춤추게 해 끝도 없는 Fantasy Fantasy 갖고 싶어 널 Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) 너를 느끼고 싶어 (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) 네 안에 살고 싶어 (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you 나의 별 별 별 난 그저 Fall Fall Fall I’m a fool fool fool for ya 그저 흐르는 시간처럼 멈출 수 없는 Oh ma mind Come in to my parade 널 데려가 Take it slow 그 미소로 한 번에 Upside down 달콤한 꿈이 번져 Yeah 날 구해줘 널 들려줘 귓가에 너의 Melody로 가득 채워 보여줘 널 알려줘 어둠뿐인 이 세상에 네 눈빛이 3! 2! 1! 아무것도 필요 없어 나에게는 너 외엔 아니 그냥 난 너 자체가 될래 Yeah Yeah I just wanna be like you you you babe yeah I want that it’s you I got ya yep 난 더 더 갈망해 널 더 목이 타 널 들이켜 Dump Dump (Ay) 네게 더 가까이 I want heartbeat uh uh I wanna be you 날 눈뜨게 해 날 춤추게 해 끝도 없는 Fantasy Fantasy 갖고 싶어 널 Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) 너를 느끼고 싶어 (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) 네 안에 살고 싶어 (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you |-|Romanization= useumeul ireun geot gata haengbogeul ijeun geot gata eodumi naeryeoanjeun deut Lay Me Down jeolmangeun nae geoul gata naeireun an ol geot gata eodumi da jil ttaekkaji nal guhaejwo neol deullyeojwo gwitgae neoye Melodyro gadeuk chaewo boyeojwo neol allyeojwo eodumppunin i sesange ne nunbichi nal nuntteuge hae nal chumchuge hae kkeutdo eopneun Fantasy Fantasy gatgo shipeo neol Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) neoreul neukkigo shipeo (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) ne ane salgo shipeo (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you naye byeol byeol byeol nan geujeo Fall Fall Fall I’m a fool fool fool for ya geujeo heureuneun shigancheoreom meomchul su eopneun Oh ma mind Come in to my parade neol deryeoga Take it slow geu misoro han beone Upside down dalkomhan kkumi beonjyeo Yeah nal guhaejwo neol deullyeojwo gwitgae neoye Melodyro gadeuk chaewo boyeojwo neol allyeojwo eodumppunin i sesange ne nunbichi 3! 2! 1! amugeotto piryo eopseo naegeneun neo ween ani geunyang nan neo jachega dwellae Yeah Yeah I just wanna be like you you you babe yeah I want that it’s you I got ya yep nan deo deo galmanghae neol deo mogi ta neol deurikyeo Dump Dump (Ay) nege deo gakkai I want heartbeat uh uh I wanna be you nal nuntteuge hae nal chumchuge hae kkeutdo eopneun Fantasy Fantasy gatgo shipeo neol Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) neoreul neukkigo shipeo (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) ne ane salgo shipeo (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you |-|English= I’ve lost my smile I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be happy As if darkness has fallen Lay Me Down Despair is my mirror Like tomorrow won’t come Until the darkness goes away Save me Let me hear your voice Fill my ears with your melody Show me Teach me about yourself In this world that’s only filled with darkness, your eyes Make my eyes open Make me dance Endless fantasy, fantasy I want you, Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna feel you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna live in you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you My star star star I’m just fall fall falling I’m a fool fool fool for ya Like passing time I can’t stop, oh ma mind Come in to my parade, I’ll take you away Take it slow With that smile, in just one second, upside down My sweet dreams spread out, yeah Save me Let me hear your voice Fill my ears with your melody Show me Teach me about yourself In this world that’s only filled with darkness, your eyes 3! 2! 1! I don’t need anything else besides you I just wanna be you, yeah yeah I just wanna be like you you you babe yeah I want that it’s you I got ya yep I want you even more I’m so thirsty, I’m drinking you in, dump dump Closer to you I want heartbeat uh uh I wanna be you Make my eyes open Make me dance Endless fantasy, fantasy I want you, Ye ye ye ye yes I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna feel you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna live in you (Dat dat dat dat dat) I wanna be wanna be you Music Video Category:Songs